There is an alternating-current electromagnetic relay which applies an alternating voltage to a coil as an electromagnetic relay that drives a switch with an electromagnet. In order to keep an attractive force of the electromagnet constant and to restrain a beat, a shading coil is attached to an iron core. Since the beat is restrained with the shading coil, the rectification of the alternating voltage is unnecessary. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-171639 discloses a technique using a permanent magnet and an auxiliary yoke as a member which assists the attractive force. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-53027 discloses a technique which attaches the shading coil to the iron core with a screw mechanism. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 1-283904 discloses a technique which presses the shading coil toward the iron core and fixes the shading coil. Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 62-114411 discloses a technique which fixes the shading coil by applying caulking processing to a pole face of the iron core.